


Stacking the Deck

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geremy smiled--this would be the game of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacking the Deck

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Cups" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

The Ranger heading toward Geremy's table looked ordinary enough, dressed in battered leather and homespun, boots dusty and worn. But the cards told a different story. The Knight of Cups, the King of Cups, the Emperor, Justice... a man with a destiny. This was more than a mere Ranger.

Geremy smiled and beckoned the man to the table. "Care for a game, sir?" He began shuffling his proper playing deck, and as the man shed his coat and sword, dealt out a quick hand. He nodded... all Kings and Aces. Geremy smiled--this would be the game of a lifetime.


End file.
